Guidelines
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru’s first date doesn't turn up as planed. ShizNat.


**Guidelines**  
By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if I own it I would share with Heart-san.

Note: I wanted to write something but my brain wasn't working properly, so I begged Heart-san for some prompts…

* * *

Kuga Natsuki was completely nervous; today she was having her first date with Fujino Shizuru. One could argue that her uneasiness was uncalled for; she already had the beautiful Kyoto-girl smitten. Of course knowing that didn't mean that her concern diminished, she after all had no experience in dating, so in a moment of clarity went to her best friend (apart from Shizuru) for help with her small problem.

"You want me to tell you how to behave in a date?" Tokiha Mai asked while pretending to clean the table where Natsuki was seated, all the time keeping an eye on the door and waiting for her girlfriend to come to Linden Baum from Kendo practice. "Like which utensils to use and when to pull out her chair and all that stuff?"

"No! It might not look like but I kinda have manners." Natsuki tried to ignore Mai's murmur of 'if you say so', and continued speaking. "More like, what kind of things you can't do in a date."

"Well, first will be: you can't take a girl to a shooting range in your first date." The redhead said jokingly, until she saw the biker pull out a notebook and cross something from a list… Apparently her friend needed a lesson in common sense, so she sighed, sat at the table and started to teach Natsuki the basics of common behavior, hoping against hope that an hour would be enough.

--

"_Six, try to not to act as a guardian wolf."_

Natsuki couldn't help to narrow her eyes at the guys in the table next to them; the poor boys (who promised themselves to never again eat in this restaurant) were actually shivering under the chilled gaze of the wolf. Shizuru simply smiled and kept eating her food as if the girl in front of her wasn't growling and baring her teeth.

"Natsuki, your food is going to get cold." Said the calm Kaicho, Natsuki took her eyes from the guys for a moment and when her eyes met Shizuru's the glare disappeared.

"They're watching you, taking off your clothes with their dirty eyes… perverts!" Just at that second their waitress came to the table, and when she asked Shizuru if she wanted more tea, Natsuki started to growl at the poor waitress (who promised herself to steer clear of this table for the night). Shizuru simply giggled at the sweetness of her little wolf.

--

"_One, pay attention to her."_

"You are a cute doggy. Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" If there was another person with her, Natsuki wouldn't have used baby talk with the little puppy they had found lost in the park, where they were having a moonlight walk (after the manager of the restaurant asked them politely to please leave); but since some time ago she had started to let her barriers down when it came to Shizuru.

"He is a very cute puppy." Shizuru affirmed, while thinking to herself that Natsuki was actually cuter when acting so childish. "We have to find his owner." The older girl pointed at the dog tags.

After they found the owner of the dog, an old woman that thanked them profusely for finding him, the emerald eyed girl was a little sad. So, when passing through an Arcade, Shizuru won a small toy doggy for her girlfriend. And after Natsuki swooned at the Kyoto-girl's skills, Shizuru almost squealed at seeing the little wolf playing with the small toy (and she almost fainted when the biker kissed her cheek in thanks).

--

"_Two, don't get into fights."_

"_Seven, don't get into fights."_

"_Fourteen, fifteen and seventeen, for the love of god don't get into a fight!"_

"If it's not the little wolf puppy." A voice said behind them while they were eating ice-cream in the park. "Did your owner take you for a walk? Are you being a good pet?"

"Nao-chan, it's very sad to see you here, when I don't have bug spray." Natsuki said in a tone that started overly sweet and ended in a glacial cold. "Although is good to see that you're not surrounded by tentacles."

"Don't drag Shiho into this; at least she's not a poisonous snake!" With those words Nao pushed Natsuki, and it didn't take a second for both girls to star a slap fight.

"Fujino-san, how are you this evening?" Munakata Shiho said in a politely resigned tone (already used to those two girls' encounters).

"I am well Munakata-chan, are you also on a date?" The redhead girl nodded lightly, she and Shizuru shared a smile.

"I should apologize for Nao-chan behavior…" Before she could continue the Kaicho lifted a hand and interrupted.

"There's nothing to apologize for, these fights are how my Natsuki and Nao-san show their friendship." The red eyed girl said with a knowing smile, and just as she predicted the Spider and the Wolf stopped fighting and blinked at her, before they could said anything an explosion interrupted them.

--

"_Twenty, if you see an Orphan call us."_

The Orphan in front of them looked like a giant mecha maggot that carried explosives. It had already blown up half the trees, and, even though part of his tail had been frozen and sliced, the thing refused to die. It didn't help that Kikukawa Yukino had theorized, when called, that if it started to become a pupa the armor of the Orphan could become impenetrable.

"I hate maggots." Mai said when she finally arrived and saw the Orphan, she had a look on her face that told everyone that not only did she hate them, she was disgusted. "Are you trying to tell me that with three other HiMEs, one of them being Fujino-san, you still needed to call me?"

"You wrote in the list that I had to call you if I saw an Orphan." Natsuki answered with a smile while signaling the rest of the group to move away from the beast.

"I think, that this is the only point that you actually followed." Mai almost laughed at seeing her friend blush, but before that she needed to burn a maggot into oblivion (and really, she wasn't mad at the thing for interrupting her date with Mikoto). "Kagutsuchi!"

--

Natsuki was silent as she accompanied Shizuru to her room. Mai was right; she had asked for help and in the end didn't follow the guidelines, she had ruined the date.

"I'm sorry." The wolf sadly said as they got to the door. "I ruined our first date, I didn't abide to the rules."

Shizuru was surprised at those words and at seeing her Natsuki so sad, she had actually thought the green eyed girl was silent because the fight had tired her out. "You didn't ruin our date." She said vehemently, and then the last thing that Natsuki said registered with her. "What rules?"

"Mai gave me a set of rules; I broke almost all of them." A paper was extended to the older girl, who couldn't stop herself from giggling at some of the things that Mai had written. Suddenly she noticed the last point that Tokiha had underlined (the Kaicho sent a silent thank you to the redhead). "My Natsuki didn't read the whole list did she?" A shake of a very cute head. "Could you please read the last point for me?"

"_Thirty, if you screw up, make it up to her… you know how."_

Natsuki couldn't keep the smile off of her face; at least tomorrow she could tell Mai that she had followed two points from the list.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Kinda lost impulse at the end, the pre-op medication makes me sleepy, really sorry. I hate maggots, they are disgustingly evil.

Prompts: 1) an over protective Natsuki, 2) a dog, 3) a date, 4) a slap fight, 5) explosives.


End file.
